Lost Sparks
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: At a very young age Bee is lost from his carrier and sire Prowl and Jazz, now they see the mech the last saw with there little Bee just as the war is starting. Come along for the ride and see what happened. Caring and Dominate Sideswipe. Youngling street story! MA MECH/MECH Twins, Blue, Bee, Jazz, Prowl, And many more.
1. Noticed

I don't own Transformers/Beast Wars. Nor do I intend to use this in any way to earn money, honestly it's just my try at getting back into the writing scene after so long away.

**Pairing****:**Prowl/Jazz(might stay as them or change later on. I like Jazz to be with the twins mostly, but I am not sure it can really work out for this fic. So you can tell me what you think in your reviews!), Ratchet/WheelJack/Ironhide, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker(for sure, perhaps Jazz later on if I can manage to work it in, though it might not work out.)

**Rating****:** MA because at some point this WILL involve a lemon scene and it contains mentions of underage sex.

**Warnings****:**Mentions of underage sex, like WAY underage. I in NO way endorse that, so please don't flame me for it. It's just part of the story. Um, yea so in advance I want to say sorry I haven't written in almost 2 years, and I am not asking for a break because of it, but I am not sure this will be the best thing ever. First it has no beta, and I REALLY suck with spelling and grammar. Second I think I have a problem with POVs, and staying in them. And third, the last thing I tried to write(though I haven't posted it out of fear of being booed out of fanfiction dot net) I was trying to not be just about the sex part and show details and stuff, but I became so obsessed that I think I put in TOO much detail, I dunno. So I am trying to find a balance, which is like why there is this long warning trying to explain that. So yeah anyway I hope it's not TOO horrible, though it probably is.

**Summary****:** One day Prowl and Jazz take their sparkling Bumblebee to the park to play with his new and strange playmate, Bluestreaker. His sire had told him they would be playing and that's all that he cared about. After that he ended up as Blue's baby brother, and his to older caretakers, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, this is their life on the hard cold streets up to and including into the start of the war where he finally sees his original Carrier and Sire again for the first time.

Oh and for the sake of the story, because I don't actually know the answers to what the true measurement would be in former speak, when the story starts out it's about a year(so I think that would be something like 10 vorns for the transformers) before the war breaks out, and these are their ages. I don't know yet if I will actually do the writing on their life on the streets. I might do a few chapter shots, in flashback mode to play them out, or maybe half and half; I haven't decided. We will just have to see. You can tell me what you think in your review.

Bluestreaker: about the mindset and age of a 7 year old

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: about the age of 11

BumbleBee: about the mindset and age of a 4 year old

**Lost Sparks**

_Chapter one:__ Noticed_

Jazz was walking down the street back toward his mate and sparkling, who were waiting at home for him. He was out buying some goodies, when he heard the sound of a youngling crying around the corner of the store. He could hear the soft hiccups as he walked closer to the alleyway, curiosity getting the better of him. His audios picked up the softly spoken words even before he rounded the corner.

"I know you were home all alone, and I am sorry Blue. I promise we won't ever leave you okay; now please stop crying. You must be hungry by now, right? If you just calm down I can go get us some energon from the store and we can eat, okay? Please Blue, calm down. You know we hate it when you cry," Someone said.

"I'm sorry. I was just so scared you left and weren't coming back. Can we get energon goodies," presumably this "Blue", asked in a still watery tone.

"Wish we could Blue, but I didn't make that much from work. I'm sorry. It's just fuel for now. Maybe later, okay?" Someone else from the first talker said. Jazz was expecting a couple and their youngling to be there arguing. Heck it could of been anything other then what he witnessed and then he wouldn't of dropped all his stuff he had just brought. Yet there in front of him stood three younglings, obviously living on the streets for quite some time from the condition of their frames. The red one had moved in front of the yellow and grey younglings when he heard Jazz's things drop. Now that he got a better look at 'em, they all seemed a bit beat up. He did his best not to move too quickly lest he scare them off.

So he slowly bent to pick up his stuff, and he did his best to not seem threatening as he tried to check out their status. Their frames were mostly a mess. The way the grey one kept wincing when the wind touched his little doorwinglets, they were obviously bothering him. The red one seemed to have the most dents and be the one in charge. The yellow one had a few dents here and there, but other than that he seemed okay. He stood back with the grey one hiding behind him. He felt a pang go through his spark at the sight. Obviously they had been living on the streets for some time now. He finished his scan of them as he picked his last container up. He wasn't sure how to start talking to them, and then he remembered what the little one had been asking for before he turned the corner. So with a smile he dipped his hand into the container and pulled out a bag of energon goodies he had just brought for his own sparkling.

"Ah heard ya were hoping to get a treat. Well ya look just like mah lil 'Bee and ah always spoil him, but ah am sure he wouldn't mind sharing with you," Jazz said with the best smile he could manage and hoped it worked. He remembered his own times on the street and he would never have talked to a stranger if he could help it. The little grey youngling seemed ready to take it but then the red youngling quickly grasped his out stretched servo and gently pushed him back into the yellow youngling.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I told Blue that we can't afford it, and we just can't have it 'til I can." The red youngling spoke in a semi-harsh growl as he stayed in front of the other two. Thinking of it quickly, and knowing the red youngling was probably going to have them leave without anything to eat after this incident, he came up with a plan that he prayed worked so that they wouldn't go completely hungry that night.

"Ah am Jazz. How about this, 'Blue' there can have the goodies and you can come work them off at mah place, mah intended always makes a mess leaving 'is data pads laying around and ah have to be taking care of 'Bee. He gets the goodies and ah get a clean pad and some time with mah sparkling. Sounds like an awesome play to meh. Whatcha say?" Jazz said trying anything to get them both fuel and hopefully enough time to figure out how else to help them out of the streets.

"I have a job that pays credits, thank you. Blue can get some goodies when I get the credits next cycle." The red youngling said being insistent with the mech in front of him, while trying to slowly back them away. In a last ditch effort, Jazz walked a single step closer and held them out again.

"In that case ya can take 'em and pay me back in the evening cycle. Here, Ah'll even write mah address down and direction from how to get there from here. That way everyone wins, ya?" Jazz said trying his best to get them the fuel and make sure he can see them again. The little grey youngling's doorwinglets twitched in the same when Prowl, his intended, wasn't feeling so hot but tried to hide it. Apparently the red one had caught the action as well because he vented some air before going forward and grabbing both the goodies and the data pad.

"Thank you. I will pay you back." Was all the red one said before he was cut off by the squeal of delight from Blue.

"Thank you Sides, thank you thank you thank you!" Blue ran up and took them from this "Sides" and popped one into his mouth before handing one to the yellow youngling now standing behind them. With a nod of thanks to Jazz, the red and yellow younglings started to back up into the dark alleyway without ever turning their backs to him before slipping completely into the darkness. With a sigh, Jazz continued on his way home to his intended and hoped he would get the chance to help them again. He was home in a few minutes after switching into his alt mode.

With the three younglings still in his fore front processor, he climbed up the steps to the apartment complex he lived in with his intended and sparkling; Jazz wondered what he would do if they did come back. He doubted even if he did call the youngling services that the younglings would stay put with them; heck, they probably wouldn't stay with Jazz long enough to get them there. Anyway, it was obvious they were real protective of each other. They were most likely from the same Carrier and or Sire. He was for once at a loss of what to do. So lost in thought was he that he nearly didn't notice his sparklings chirr trying to get his attention when he walked into their unit. Almost, and that gave him an idea. Maybe he could get the other two younglings to agree to a play-date for Blue with Bee. That would give him time to subtly talk to them and figure out what was going on. With a sudden wide smile pulling at his lips, he picked up his sparkling who squealed in delight at the attention his Sire was finally giving him.

"How's mah lil Bee huh? Miss yur Sire did ya. Well ah am back and ah promise lil one ah will nevah abandon ya, okay?" Jazz said before nuzzling his face into his sparkling's making the little yellow sparkling coo at him. He could hear his intended standing behind him so he spun around so they were both staring at him.

"Was starting to wonder if I should send out a search party. I thought you only had to grab a few things. If I had known it was more I would have come along to help you, Jazz." Prowl said as he moved forward to kiss his intended's lips and getting a gentle nuzzle as well in return. Not sure if the younglings would ever be seen again, he decided it was best to keep the worry to just himself; no need for both of them to feel bad for the three younglings.

"Ah just bumped into some bots on the way out and they had a youngling with them so ah gave 'em some energon goodies is all." Jazz said while bringing his own sparkling to his recharge berth, after all it was well past his bed time, and he had already started to power down after being held in his Sire's arms. He heard Prowl vent some air and grinned, he knew it annoyed him how well their sparking acted for him and yet not so much for his intended.

"I swear sometimes I wonder if he cares for me at all!" Prowl huffed out as he watched Jazz put their sparkling down with no trouble at all. When he had tried, the sparkling had gotten into a wailing temper tantrum. After Bee was settled down fully he turned to Prowl.

"Now ah know you know better than that. Course he loves ya Prowler. He just likes it when we're both here to recharge; that's all." Jazz said as he put away some of the things he brought home, and listened as Prowl almost gave off a whine himself.

"More like he likes it when _you _are here to do things. When it's just me however, he just ends up crying and I don't know what to do to make it better. But you can just walk in and he ends up fine within moments of being within your arms." Prowl muttered as Jazz pulled him towards their own recharge berths after locking the unit down. With a gentle laugh and telling his intended he was imagining things and that their lil bee loved them both, he turned on the com for their sparklings room. He shut the door behind them as he started to show Prowl he was indeed loved. All the while, the thought of those three younglings were in the back of his processor.

END OF THE CHAPTER FOR NOW:

Yeah okay, there is chapter one. I hope it turned out okay. I admit this fic is unbeta'd, but I do have a vague idea on how I want this to play out. Well okay, more like a semi outline. I will try to update it weekly with no guarantees though. Reviews of course are welcomed and help motivate me to write quicker. This is the first time in two years I am writing anything at all, and on top of that the first time in I don't know how many years I am trying to start at the beginning of a story fic. And not just in the middle of a relationship and being a total PWP fic, so please let me know how I am doing in that regard.

I am also sorry if my POV made it seem impersonal. I didn't really know how to go with it because I always tend to mess up POVs. I was intending to be sorta Jazz's POV as if someone was looking threw his memories from years back. I dunno how good it came out though. Anyway, I am trying to make this a multi-chapter fic. I don't know how long it will actually be though, maybe, 4-5 chapters. Longer if I think enough people like it to make the plot thicken.

*Has been checked over and mistakes fixed by ChakraSwirls, please do go check out her exstensive list of fic's!*

Preview for next chapter: Sideswipe ends up going back to pay for the energon goodies, he hates oweing anyone anything, and ends up agreeing to a play date with the sprakling Bee, and while in the park things go horriably wrong. What happens to Bee?


	2. Debts

I don't own Transformer's/Beast Wars. Nor do I intend to use this in any way to earn money, honestly it's just my try at getting back into the writing scene after so long away.

**Pairing**: Prowl/Jazz(might stay as them or change later on I like Jazz to be with the twins mostly, but I am not sure it can really work out for this fic, so you can tell me what you think in your reviews!), Ratchet/WheelJack/Ironhide, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker(for sure, perhaps Jazz later on if I can manage to work it in, though it might not work out.)

**Rating**:MA because at some point this WILL involve a lemon scene and it contains mentions of underage sex.

**Warnings**:Mentions of underage sex, like WAY underage. I in NO way endorse that so please don't flame me for it. It's just part for the story. Um, yea so in advance I want to say sorry I haven't written in almost 2 years, and I am not asking for a break because of it, but I am not sure this will be the best thing ever, first it has no beta, and I REALLY suck with spelling and grammar. Second I think I have a problem with POVs, and staying in them, and third, The last thing I tried to write (though haven't posted out of fear of being booed out of fanfiction dot net) I was trying to not be just about the sex part and show details and stuff, but I became so obsessed that I think I put in TOO much detail, I dunno. So I am trying to find a balance, which is like why there is this long warning trying to explain that, so yeah anyway I hope it's not TOO horrible, though it probably is.

**Summary**:One day Prowl and Jazz take there sparkling Bumblebee to the park to play with his new and strange playmate, Bluestreaker. His sire had told him they would be playing and that's all that he cared about. After that he ended up as Blue's baby brother, and his to older caretakers, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, this is there life on the hard cold streets up to and including into the start of the war where he finally sees his original Carrier and Sire again for the first time.

Oh and for the sake of the story and because I don't actually know the answers to what the true measurement would be in former speak, when the story starts out it's about a vorn before the war breaks out, and these are there ages. I don't know yet if I will actually do the writing on their life on the streets, I might do a few chapter shots, in flashback mode to play them out, or maybe half and half, I haven't decided. We will just have to see. You can tell me what you think in your review.

Bluestreaker: about the mind set and age of a 7 year old

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: about the age of 11

BumbleBee: about the mind set and age of a 4 year old

**Lost Sparks**

_Chapter two_: _Debts_

He reloaded his optic's just to make sure that they weren't in any way malfunctioning. Nope. There was still a youngling standing there glaring at him with two more younglings behind him. It didn't take Prowl but a nano-klick to notice their beat up frames. They obviously hadn't been well cared for by their creators. He didn't like it, not with how much he cared for his own sparkling, but what was mostly bothering his processor at the moment was what they were doing at his unit's door. They had obviously come in with the expectation of coming to his unit but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He quickly came out of his list of possible reasons as to their being here when the red youngling in front of him stomped his ped and vented his own air in anger.

"Is Jazz here? He said this was his unit. I need to speak with him. Tell him I have his credits." The red youngling told him. Of all the reasons that had filtered through his processor his intended hadn't even been thought of. What could Jazz have to do with three obviously beaten younglings who apparently had credits for him? He was about to fritz out when thankfully the red youngling stole his attention again with a vented sigh. Not wanting to freak the annoyed youngling out by doing so, Prowl figured it would be better to let his intended explain it to him himself. Turning into the unit he called out.

"Jazz, there is someone at the door for you." He stated simply before moving to wait for his intended to take his place in front of the unit door. Jazz didn't disappoint, after picking up his sparkling he came forward to see who it was. The second he looked out the door and noticed the red youngling form a few cycles back he froze. Honestly, he never expected to see them again. So when he came to the door and all three were there, he honest to primus froze. Bumblebee brought him out of it when he started to squirm to get free and go meet the new bots. His Bee was friendly like that. The red one apparently hadn't any more patience because he actually growled, but he stopped the second he noticed it scared Bumblebee.

"Look, I am just trying to get you your credits. Remember? From the other night? I have them, and again thank you, Blue enjoyed them." The 'Sides' said as he held a few credit chips out to me and sure enough when I looked at it there was the exact amount of what the goodies cost at the store. Prowl's optic ridge rose and, knowing that he wanted answers, I ignored him fully. More important was the problem that there was the _exact_ amount there. I would never see them again after this if I didn't think of something fast. Looking at Bee again I hoped he would come to my rescue. I placed him down and, sure enough, the second he was on the floor he was crawling towards the younglings. When Prowl went to intercept Bee I subtly stopped him by grabbing his hand into mine.

"Ah right for the goodies right? Ya didn't have ta really pay 'em back. Ah was happy to share and so was my lil 'Bee, weren't ya Bee?" Jazz asked the sparkling who was suddenly too busy investigating his new "friends." The red one didn't miss a beat as Bumblebee started to click and coo demanding attention. He was obviously a provider type. The second the sparkling tried to get his attention he had picked him up. He quieted the sparkling who was chirring and whistling and clicking trying to learn everything he could before handing him back to the yellow one, which funnily enough didn't take a single word between the two. He just turned and suddenly the yellow one was there with his arms out and taking Bee to play with and distract 'Blue.'

"That's nice of you but I don't like debts and I promised Blue here I would take him to the park so if you could take the credits..." Sides trailed off raising his hand with the credits again, hoping to get this over with. It always left a crawling feeling on his plating when he owed anyone anything. Jazz grabbed onto what he could in order to make this work out. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew to do anything he needed more time with them. Jazz needed to get them to relax around him, so he could try to help them. Over the internal com. link he told Prowl what he could.

/Remember what ah told ya 'bout giving those goodies away, well it was to dem. Knew they'd been on the street and dat my dropping stuff and being there would keep 'em out of the store and with no fuel for the night. So ah did what ah could, bribing them with paying us back, to get the goodies to Blue, the lil grey one behind them playing with Bee. Now go along with it so ah can get time to do what ah need ta to help 'em out./ Jazz quickly supplied Prowl with what he could before shutting the link down and focusing back in on the red youngling holding out what was probably the only credits they had at the moment. Shaking his head, he pushed the little red servo back toward its owner.

"Ah have a better idea, ah been meaning ta take Bee out ta run off some energy. See me 'n Prowl here have a night planned out for us, but we can't have it if we have ta stay up with an energetic lil sparkling keeping us occupied. We could go ta the park with ya, and ya can watch lil 'Bee 'n Blue while they play, and we will pay ya for your time sparkling sitting for us while we get a little us time. Whatcha say to it? Sound like a good plan to ya?" He asked Sides knowing it would likely be up to him whether or not it would be allowed. The other two had been rather quiet up to that point.

"No, really you need to take the credits and we need to get going. Again, thank you for before." Sides said as he quickly darted inside our unit and placed the credits on the table near the entrance when Jazz didn't try to take them from him. Only as he was darting back out, the yellow youngling grabbed his arm and nodded his head in the direction of the third youngling; who was currently playing with Bee but had stopped and started to water up his optics when he heard he couldn't play with Bumblebee anymore. He didn't make a sound as the tears fell and his shoulders shook but he got up and stopped playing with Bee, which in turn made Bee start to cry as he reached out for his new friend. Now the youngling was silently crying and a sparkling was wailing as the red youngling shook his head at the yellow youngling apparently arguing for a few moments before sighing; a single thing had never been said between them. Walking over, Sides picked up the wailing sparkling and brought Bee over to where Blue was silently waiting to leave.

"Alright but you _have_ to do as you are told, and you will not argue when Sunny or I say it's time to leave. Do you understand?" Sides gave in and, as soon as it was allowed, Blue started to distract the sparkling so it would calm down and stop crying.

"I understand. Thank you for letting me come out and play with Bee." Blue said to both of Bee's creators as he picked Bee up from Sides even though he was almost as big as Blue himself was. This quieted Bee down all the way and he started to click and coo, happy once again to be with his new found friend. Jazz nodded and smiled as he quickly darted inside, grabbed a few things, and then pulled on Prowl's arm to get them out of the unit before Sides could change his mind.

"Mmmkay, we're set! Lead the way, Sides, and we'll follow." Jazz said still dragging Prowl behind him and starting for the stairs. He kept an eye on all the younglings but made no move towards them, knowing it wouldn't be tolerated by the red youngling. Jazz did not want to upset the small reprieve he had been given. He followed after them as they headed down the stairs and out into the streets. Walking was the only way, seeing as it wasn't likely the other younglings would allow themselves to be driven anywhere so Jazz didn't even bother to ask about it. There was no need to upset the small balance they managed to achieve. Blue was walking in front of everyone holding Bee, while the yellow youngling, presumably this 'Sunny,' was walking a little behind them, but closest to Sides who was walking only a step behind him. Sides kept sending side long glances behind himself. Keeping tabs on where the other mechs were at all times. Jazz didn't fail to notice this as he opened the com. link to Prowl again.

/Ah know ya curious, but just go along with it love, ah wanna help 'em any way we can. They been on the streets making a living, ah know what dat's like. Ah have to help, just like ya did with meh. Ahm sorry ah didn't tell ya before, but ah didn't think ah would ever see 'em again so ah didn't want to bother ya with it. Ahm sorry Prowl./ Jazz only outwardly grabbed onto Prowl's hand.

/I know. I just wish you would have shared this with me before three younglings appeared on our doorstep. However, you're correct. We can't just do nothing, but I doubt they will ever come back after they have paid off their "debt" by watching Bee at the park for a while. How will we get them to come back again?/ Prowl asked, unsure of what to do but willing to try to help the younglings in any way. The state of their frames broke his spark. They obviously hadn't had any maintenance to themselves in quite some time. He just wanted to walk them all straight to the Medics for younglings and have them cared for. However, he knew Jazz was right; the younglings would never allow something like that, not after depending only on themselves for so long. It had taken over two vorn's of chasing Jazz all over Cybertron to get the mech to even just stay on the streets near his area so they could talk every cycle. Three more vorns after that to get him to sleep in his unit when it was raining out. Ten whole vorns to get the mech to move in with him, and another three to start a relationship with him.

/Well ya seem good at tracking down street mongers. Ya did it with mah, and we will do it with them if necessary. But for the short term we can at least make sure for the next few orn's they won't go hungry. Ah brought enough energon to last a few orn's for 'em all. Ah will pretend that it is toys that Bee grew out of and give it as part of the "payment" for sparksitting. That way they get it, the credits which ah put back 'n the bag, some blankets and empty data pads and a couple story pads and toys that bee really don't play with. Should at least be enough to get them to be willing to talk to us the next time we meet./ Jazz said as Bee and Blue both gave a squeal of delight. They had arrived at the park and now both younglings were hoping to run off, but Blue held fast to Bee and looked back at us all for permission to run into the gated play area. With a nod from both Sides and Sunny, he hefted Bee up some more and took off towards the slide.

"Prowl 'n Ah are gonna go enjoy ourselves over on the benched area. If Bee gives ya too much trouble, just give us a holler and we will come. Come on Prowl! Now's our chance for some RnR." Jazz said, tugging him away from the youngling so that it didn't seem like they were crowding them. He sat himself and Prowl down at a bench about ten feet away, but it was facing out away from the kids and over the crystal garden below them. They could both keep an optic on the kids, and not be hovering at the same time.

"Shouldn't we be over there trying to help them? Maybe we should call youngling services." Prowl said not sure what to do, just wanting to help however he could.

"Nah, trust me they have an escape planned and an area to meet up if they get caught. It's what ah would have set up if ah had a group to run with when ah was living on the streets. Then they would be on the streets and they wouldn't trust us." Jazz said watching as Blue held onto Bee and slid down when Sunny said he would catch them before they could fall. Sides was standing guard halfway between them, but was slowly edging closer to Sunny.

"What do we do then? I hate the thought of them sleeping out in the cold, and what if it rains? Their just younglings! They shouldn't have to deal with that. Maybe they could stay with us for a while. It would be a tight fit, but it wouldn't kill us and they would be safe." Prowl suggested as Bee squealed in delight when he was set into the metal sparkling seat and then pushed by Blue as the two other younglings watched over them.

"They would never accept it, at least not yet anyway. Prowl baby ah wanna help 'em too, but first we haveta show 'em we're trustworthy and that will take time. 'N till then we will just have to help with the little stuff like ah am with Bee's play bag. Ah hate waiting as well love, but there is nothing else we can do at the klick." Jazz said squeezing Prowl's hand. He wanted them to be safe as well. Jazz wished he could just take them all home and keep them there, safe forever. He hated it more because when he was running the streets it had been relatively safe compared with today's bots. With a war looming ever closer, Jazz hated that he couldn't just rush them all back to the unit and keep them there. Jazz decided dwelling on that wouldn't help, and he would make the most of this occasion with his intended. So he curled up next to Prowl and watched as their sparkling and the younglings played for a while on the playset.

It was starting to get late and they all needed to get a cube of energon. Jazz had just given the bag of "toys" to Blue, and told Sides it was part of the payment for sparksitting when he had protested. Then he handed the venting youngling some credits. Sighing, the red youngling held out his hand. Sides accepted the fate that he wouldn't get away from the mech without it. Jazz was asking them over for an evening energon cube, but Sides declined saying they had to get Blue home before he had to go to work. Jazz asked what his job was, but the youngling pointedly ignored Jazz and didn't respond. He just kneeled before Bee saying good bye and calming the sparkling who didn't want to leave his new friends behind, while Sunny had taken the bag and showed Blue how to strap it over the side of his neck so that it wouldn't fall off. He was just about to move forward when he heard it, the sound of jet engines flying overhead, of laser fire hitting the crystal court and buildings below them, of the pain flaring through the bond. Prowl had been hit with the laser fire, and he was falling in stasis. He heard screaming as he felt laser fire strike his leg and then shoulder. Jazz was falling offline as he watched his sparkling being picked up and taken away from him and then watched as they all disappeared out of the area before falling offline.

**END OF CHAPTER**:

Yeah, a bit longer and it's a filler I know. But it had to be done to set the stage for the next few chapters. I hope that the mistakes aren't as glaring in this chapter. If it is, it's all my fault. I am ready to write the next chapter, but I am not sure how I should go about it. Should they suddenly be in the start of the war and Jazz wanting to learn about what would of been his sparkling's life in flash backs, or should they stay young and walk through their life chapter by chapter on the streets until they enter the war and see Jazz and Prowl again for the first time after a few vorns? Should Jazz have sparked another after waiting and not finding Bee? Let me know of your ideas in your review.

*Thanks to ChakraSwirls for betaing this hot mess and making it readable for all to enjoy!*


	3. Serching

I don't own Transformers/Beast Wars. Nor do I intend to use this in any way to earn money; honestly it's just my try at getting back into the writing scene after so long away.

**Pairing****: **Prowl/Jazz (might stay as them or change later on I like Jazz to be with the twins mostly, but I am not sure it can really work out for this fic, so you can tell me what you think in your reviews!), Ratchet/WheelJack/Ironhide, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (for sure, perhaps Jazz later on if I can manage to work it in, though it might not work out.)

**Rating****: **MA because at some point this WILL involve a lemon scene and it contains mentions of underage sex.

**Warnings****: **Mentions of underage sex, like WAY underage. I in NO way endorse that so please don't flame me for it. It's just part for the story. Um, yea so in advance I want to say sorry I haven't written in almost 2 years, and I am not asking for a break because of it, but I am not sure this will be the best thing ever, first it has no beta, and I REALLY suck with spelling and grammar. Second I think I have a problem with povs, and staying in them, and third, The last thing I tried to write (thou I haven't posted out of fear of being booed out of fanfiction dot net) I was trying to not be just about the sex part and show details and stuff, but I became so obsessed that I think I put in TOO much detail, I dunno. So I am trying to find a balance, which is like why there is this long warning trying to explain that, so yeah anyway I hope it's not TOO horrible, though it probably is.

**Summary****: **One day Prowl and Jazz take there sparkling Bumblebee to the park to play with his new and strange playmate, Bluestreaker. His sire had told him they would be playing and that's all that he cared about. After that he ended up as Blue's baby brother, and his to older caretakers, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, this is their life on the hard cold streets up to and including into the start of the war where he finally sees his original Carrier and Sire again for the first time.

Oh and for the sake of the story and because I don't actually know the answers to what the true measurement would be in former speak, when the story starts out it's about a Vorn before the war breaks out, and these are their ages. I don't know yet if I will actually do the writing on their life on the streets, I might do a few chapter shots, in flashback mode to play them out, or maybe half and half, I haven't decided. We will just have to see. You can tell me what you think in your review.

Bluestreaker: about the mind-set and age of a 7 year old

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: about the age of 11

BumbleBee: about the mind-set and age of a 4 year old

**Lost Sparks**

_Chapter Three__:_ _Searching_

Onlining Optics to see a hideous orange ceiling didn't help the aching in my processor whatsoever but the panic didn't set in till I realized I couldn't move. There was nothing over me or keeping me pinned down, I just couldn't move for any apparent reason. I started to freak out. What was going on? Why couldn't I move and why was my processor killing me so? I started to jerk, trying to get out of whatever was holding me down. I didn't manage to snap any restraints but apparently the berth itself had started to move and make noises under my struggles because one minute I was alone and the next there was some bot standing over me glaring.

"Now knock that off, your fine, I just put you under restrains to keep you still, you keep moaning and thrashing when you came in. Had to sedate you. You're not even that bad off, a few cycles rest and you will be back out doing whatever it was that got you slagged to start with," A medic bot told me as he started to check over me. Slagged up? What was he talking about; we were just in the park... Bee! I started to thrash again.

"Let meh go! Now! Bee! Where is mah Bee! Where is Prowler! I want my sparkling now! Let meh out! PROWLER!" I screamed, trying to get Prowl to let me out and give me my sparkling. The medic bot was suddenly growling for me to calm down before I ripped open his fresh welding. I ignored him and kept calling for my sparkling. Where was Prowl, why wasn't he answering me? I keep trying to search the bond but it was foggy; like he was asleep or in stasis. My bond to Bee was stretching further and further. I could feel the strain and I didn't like it one bit. Where was my lil Bee at?

"Ah will not calm down! What have ya done to meh and mah mate! Where is Bee! Give meh mah sparkling! Now! Ah want Bee! Please ah will stay still, just give meh Bee. Please!" I yelled, out willing to do anything to get my Bee handed over. He must be so terrified right now not understanding what's going on and who these new bots were.

"I don't know who this 'Bee' is; there were quite a few injured bots that flowed in. Thankfully they were all just that, adult mechs, no yonglings or sparklings were harmed when they fired out into the open streets. As for this Prowler, there were quite a few mechs brought in with injuries so I don't know who you're asking for." The medic tried to calm his patient down but apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"What do ya mean no sparkling? We were in the park, near the crystal towers and court. Ah was there with mah mate and sparkling and a couple younglings. Ah remember hearing jets, then feeling pain across our bond. Prowler was hurt. Ah turned to get the kids, when Ah felt a burning in mah leg, then mah shoulder before offlining," I yelled at the medic. I had to get out of here, to get my little Bee. I needed to protect my sparkling. Primus, how did this happen? We were just supposed to have a good cycle at the park. I belatedly feel the prick as I am being injected, most likely with sedatives. I am right when I feel my systems start to cycle down into forced recharge.

The next time I onlined I wasn't alone but it also didn't take me long to remember what happened and why I had needed to get out now. Once again, I started my struggle, and was once again thwarted by the restraining field. It was a relatively new perk for berths, and one I hated at the moment. Why didn't they understand, I had to go get my sparkling. It didn't take me long to notice I wasn't alone, I went to ask to be let up by the bot before I realized with a jolt it was Prowl with me.

"Prowler babe, are you ok, what happened? Where is Bee? Why won't they give meh Bee?!" I asked, terrified. He hadn't said a word as I struggled, hadn't gotten up to help me out of the berth. He didn't look pinned down like I was. I felt the pain flare over the bond before he fell into forced stasis. Had he been seriously injured? Was he going to be ok? Why hasn't he said anything?

"Prowler babe, please, ya scaring meh. What's wrong, tell meh. Ah will get the medic, just hold on babe," I state when he still didn't answer me. Finally, however, he shook his healm so he could hear me. He still wasn't talking or moving however.

"Prolwer, please, Ah need to go get Bee, okay. Ah need you to unlock the restraints. Please babe, just stick with meh for a few more minutes. There should be a lock under the side of the berth," I say, trying to guide him into getting me out of this damn restraining field. I could get him help, and go get Bee if I could just get out of here. He finally turned to look at me, but the moment I catch sight of his optic, and the anguish there in them, I wish he hadn't. I start to shake my own healm when he opens his mouth to speak. I didn't want to hear it, I wanted my sparkling; now.

"No Prowler, just don't. Ah want out of here so Ah can go get my sparkling! Bee is probably terrified wondering why we left 'im at the park. We have ta go get him, we have ta go now!" I yell, not wanting to hear anything else but that my sparkling was alright. Why was he just sitting there staring at me with those pained optics when he should be trying to go get Bumblebee with me?

"Oh Jazz, I want to go get him, I tried, I swear. As soon as I came online I tried to get out to get him, they almost sedated me again as well, before I calmed down so I could explain why I needed out. When I managed to explain what happened, they sent out a team of Autobot scouts to go get Bumblebee and the other younglings. When they got there, no bot was left. The park was in ruins. They never found any body, Jazz. If he was dead there would have been a frame. The other younglings must have taken him and ran when we went down. The team checked the surrounding streets and looked for clues or evidence for which direction they went, but found nothing. Do you have any clue where they were staying?" Prowl told me in a pained whisper, his vocalizer cracking and fading on the word 'dead'. I was starting to panic again, but he was right, if there was no body then they were still alive somewhere.

"Ah only ever saw dem once, outside the store where Ah buy energon goodies for Bee. Ah, oh primus, Prowl, what are weh gonna do? He is my sparkling; Ah need ta get him back. Prowl, Ah need my baby! Please Prowl, let meh up, Ah need to look for meh self." I start to whimper. I couldn't even cry properly; the restraining field was so tight.

"I can't get off the berth; I am under restraint as well, just to a lesser degree then you. I wanted to go with the team to look, but they wouldn't let me, put up the field, said that we couldn't move till the welding set at least, then they would let us up. I figured if I at least complied with that they would let me stay with you while we waited for it to set. I couldn't be alone anymore, Jazz, I needed to be with you, I am sorry. I should have done more. I just was hit so fast, and I never even saw the attack coming."

Prowl was begging me to forgive him, to not leave him because of it. I didn't know what to do, my sparkling was gone, and I couldn't even cry properly.

"How badly were ya hurt, Prowler?" It was the best I could do at the moment; it was all I could bring myself to ask.

"He is relatively fine, as are you; luckily the fraggers who did this seemed more interested in creating panic and terror then actually killing intentionally. A few severed energon lines for both of you, and a slight tearing of the cables holding his doorwings in place when he fell on them after being forced into stasis from the brunt of the pain. As soon as the welding sets on the energon lines I will let you up." The medic from before was back, checking the data pad with our information on it before checking on our monitors and marking some things down on the pad.

"Please, our sparkling is out there. We need ta go get him. He must be so afraid, Ah can't leave 'em out there all alone 'specially after the attack, he must be terrified. Please! Ah will do anything ya want, just let us go," I plead again; I had to go look for myself. They were probably terrified of all the noise and firing that had gone down and were just hiding, waiting for us to come get them. He gave a slight glare at Prowl for some reason before venting air out his intakes in frustration. There was no body, I reminded myself. Prowl said there was no body, no body, nobody was dead. Bee was alive. I would know it if he wasn't. True, I could hardly feel the bond now as it was, so strained had it become that it was flickering, but it _was _there.

"I heard about what happened, and I am sorry. I know some of the bots that went out looking for them and they wouldn't leave without scouring what was left of the city. They were out there for cycles looking for him. I am sorry but the city is gone. There were no bodies, and I called and checked other medbays that were set up in the area; they received no sparkling or younglings of any sort. They were living on the streets, right? Then likely they knew just about every nook and cranny and secret and shortcut in the area like the back of their own servo. They might have gotten out. Some bot could have found them and helped them get away. Either way no bot has heard of any sparkling or youngling coming in. If they do, they know to contact me at once. Again, I am sorry. Once you're calm enough I will loosen the field and allow you to sit up, but if you're just gonna fight and break open your lines you will just have to stay this way till you're sufficiently patched up," the medic explained before marking one last thing on the pad and heading out, letting me know if I was calm and didn't make trouble for the medics on staff for the night cycle he would loosen the field in the morning cycle. All that I grabbed onto was the fact that he said cycles. They had searched for cycles. How long had I been out for? How long had Bee been away from me?

"How long have we been here, Prowl? How long has Bee been away from me?" I asked, almost terrified to hear what he was going to say, but I needed to know. It would explain the strain on the bond after all, if you are too far away for too long, your bond can break, especially a creator bond that slowly weans after a few Vorn.

"I calculate that we have been down for almost an orn now. I have been online for about 4 cycles. Stuck here, restrained. Fighting against it will get you put into forced recharge as I assume you became aware of when you fought against the field. I-I don't know how long for sure that Bee has been away, but the bond is strained. It's becoming fainter with every cycle. I keep trying to push through, but all I get is a foggy feeling. Jazz, he is so young. If we don't find him, he won't remember us after a while. He will just forget about us, like we were never there. Even if they did keep him, Jazz, they live on the _street! _How will he survive that at such a young age? He didn't even get his youngling upgrade! They will never be able to afford to do that. The city is gone, they won't stay there, there is nothing left for them here. We don't even know their _designations!_ How can we find them if we don't even know who were looking for?!" Prowl wailed. He was starting to panic himself. Working through and listing all the problems was his job; of course he was gonna see all the problems to come up. I could hear his intakes start to hitch and wanted to go there and comfort him, but I still couldn't move. I had been struggling slightly against the field, but stilled. If it meant I could be let up in the morning and take care of Prowl then I would sit here in forced stasis fields for all of eternity.

"Prowler babe, it's gonna be ok. We'll be let up in the morning cycle, then the medics will let us out of here and we _will_ find them, and bring them back, all of them safely. Until then, you just have to have faith. I gave them the play bag. Even with Bee added on they will be ok for at least an orn or to, fuel wise, and there were blankets and toys, so they will be warm and entertained. Prowler, Ah dunno what type of job the kid had, but he had credits, and then we gave him more of them. They will be ok for a while on their own. Prowler, Ah saw them, the older ones, the Sides and Sunny ones, how they acted, they took good care of Blue. Ah remember the red one scooping up Bee and taking off, protecting him even when they could have just run off terrified. They will care for our lil Bee, Ah know they will! We will find them, babe. We will!" I stated, not even sure if I believe it as my bond to Bee strains again. And I know he feels it as well, with the way his servo shot up to touch over his spark. I am just so terrified we won't find him, but I can't give in like that, not on anything. That's my sparkling after all. If I didn't stay on his side, who would? That and I truly did believe they would take care of Bumblebee. If they wouldn't, Sides wouldn't have grabbed him to start with. I _had_ to believe that.

**End of Chapter**:

YEY, chapter three down and already working on chapter for, I will leave open the thought of whether or not to do chapter by chapter on the street, or if I should jump to the start of the war, when they meet up again. Will need to decide on it by the end of chapter for though, or I will have to wait to write chapter five. Yeah, I know lots of chatting going on this chapter, but what can you do, I thought realizing you lost your sparkling deserved a chapter to its self.

Hope, it's not too bad off. I realize that Sunny hasn't spoken at all yet, and actually all the chapters to this point has been a sort of Jazz pov, but he is not mute he just happens to prefer the twin link to speak to actual words. It's easier and no messy mix ups. I might have him speak a little here and there but it will mostly be with the bond that he speaks. I just noticed that the entire family has a speaking problem. Sunny doesn't like to talk, Blue never stops talking, and Bee, well he… you will have to wait and see about.

_Chapter 4 preview_: Time spent with the kiddies on their first day on the run with lil Bee tagging along. See what the twins decide to do. Will Blue accept Bee as part of the family? Will the twins?

*I would like to note that bas_math_girl is now my beta! Thanks girl your awesome! ^.^*


	4. Home

I don't own Transformer's/Beast Wars. Nor do I intend to use this in any way to earn money; honestly it's just my try at getting back into the writing scene after so long away.

**Pairing****: **Prowl/Jazz (might stay as them or change later on I like Jazz to be with the twins mostly, but I am not sure it can really work out for this fic, so you can tell me what you think in your reviews!), Ratchet/WheelJack/Ironhide, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (for sure, perhaps Jazz later on if I can manage to work it in, though it might not work out.)

**Rating****: **MA because at some point this WILL involve a lemon scene and it contains mentions of underage sex.

**Warnings****: **Mentions of underage sex, like WAY underage. I in NO way endorse that so please don't flame me for it. It's just part for the story. Um, yeah so in advance I want to say sorry I haven't written in almost 2 years, and I am not asking for a break because of it, but I am not sure this will be the best thing ever; first it has no beta, and I REALLY suck with spelling and grammar. Second I think I have a problem with POVs, and staying in them, and third, The last thing I tried to write (thou haven't posted out of fear of being booed out of fanfiction dot net) I was trying to not be just about the sex part and show details and stuff, but I became so obsessed that I think I put in TOO much detail, I don't know. So I am trying to find a balance, which is like why there is this long warning trying to explain that, so yeah anyway I hope it's not TOO horrible, though it probably is.

**Summary****: **One day Prowl and Jazz take their sparkling Bumblebee to the park to play with his new and strange playmate, Bluestreaker. His sire had told him they would be playing and that's all that he cared about. After that he ended up as Blue's baby brother, and his to older caretakers, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, this is there life on the hard cold streets up to and including into the start of the war where he finally sees his original Carrier and Sire again for the first time.

Oh and for the sake of the story and because I don't actually know the answers to what the true measurement would be in former speak, when the story starts out it's about a Vorn before the war breaks out, and these are there ages. I don't know yet if I will actually do the writing on their life on the streets, I might do a few chapter shots, in flashback mode to play them out, or maybe half and half, I haven't decided. We will just have to see. You can tell me what you think in your review.

Bluestreaker: about the mind-set and age of a 7 year old

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: about the age of 11

Bumblebee: about the mind-set and age of a 4 year old

**A/N****:** sorry probably should have told you this earlier, but for me the units of time go something like this:

Nano klick - 30 seconds

Klick - 1 minute

Joor - 1 hour

Cycle - 1 day

Mega cycle - 1 week

Orn - 2 weeks

Vorn - 83 years

I am sure there all messed up, but for the sake of this single story, those are the time frames, if anyone knows the actual time units you can drop me a line and I will fix them up if there all wrong. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**Lost Sparks**

_Chapter Four_: Home

_Sideswipes POV _

I am not sure what the noise is, but as soon as the crystals start breaking and Prowl and Jazz go down, I grab Bumblebee knowing Sunny has taken Blue. I didn't know what else to do but bring him with us. I didn't want to leave him there to get hurt like the other bots had. So I pick him up and take off towards the unit. Well what we pass off as a unit, it's really just a run down one room station posting on the poor side of the city that no workers go to any longer. Still the streets light up around us as we make a break for it. Sunny is growing uneasy as he picks up Blue who is now getting tired of running and turns to glance at me. With a groan, I put on a burst of speed trying not to let my own terror get in the way of staying in the here and now. At the moment that's all that mattered. Had to matter. I wouldn't let the thought of something bad happening to any of my family enter my mind. Didn't stop me from feeling his worry though, and I tried my best to keep it separated but it was consuming him, and I couldn't let that happen either, he was mine, and what was mine was _always_ protected no matter the cost.

/Sunny, I am here, we are here. We're all right, it's fine, I love you, and Blue loves you. Everything will be ok. You just need to keep focused./ I let him know and feel. Let him understand I was there, we were still one, and nothing could ever stop that.

/What's going on, Sides? I don't understand what this is. I can feel Blue's terror and I don't know how to reassure him, not when he can feel my own terror. Please, Sides; promise me it's all going to be ok. I promise I won't bother you about your secret anymore, I don't care; I just want what we had back./ He whimpers back to me and I feel horrible for the secrets and the pain I have caused him the last few cycles. Still, that had been a necessity at the time, he would have insisted we do it together instead of just me, and I couldn't allow that. No, not when I could spare him the pain, if only for a little while longer.

/Think nothing more of it, just keep moving; we need to get out of the city, Sunny. They're destroying it. We can't stay any longer./ I tell him as I glance back and see the city in flames. I already know Sunny was looking through me to see it as well. The things our shared spark allowed us to do amazed me to no end. Still, time enough for that later as I pushed even harder at the both of us. We had to get out, now.

/Sides, we can't! What of the sparkling?! Of Bee! What about his creators? What if they're still alive?! We can't just leave them like that. To top it off, what _are_ your plans for the sparkling you're now carrying?! Do you even know how to get back to his carriers unit?!/ I felt his unease grow as the questions came to mind, but he didn't disobey. He kept running forward, shushing Blue's panicked yet almost silent whimpers. Amazed me that kid did. If I had seen what he did then I would be terrified of anyone and anything to do with personal relationships. Yet he took to Sunny and I without any fear or hesitation when we offered him our hand. Amazing more he even show us a new trick about our bond we didn't know, having never had the reason to try. So when Bee started wailing I did the only thing I could think of to help him.

I let a tiny portion of what "our spark" was slip out and gave him a solid connection. Let him knew he wasn't alone. That we were there with him; that somehow we would make it better. He quietened down while Sunny grunted and continued forward again, this time out of the lost city and into the outskirts, where the engine noises from the sky were dying away. Stopping for but a moment to glance behind again, to be sure there was no other way, no other choice. When all I saw were flames, I made up my mind. There was no going back now. Even if they had somehow survived the attack, I wouldn't know how to get to they're unit. If I did manage that, Sunny and Blue could be put in danger if anyone saw us and called youngling care centers to come and get us. I would never let that happen. Still, now as we passed even the ridges of what was considered wild land and headed to our area there, I was thinking of what I was taking away from the sparkling. He had a home, and creators who had loved him. All I could possibly give him was love, if he would accept it, and that was it. Was it right of me to do that to him?

/Love was enough for you to save first me, and then Blue. Why wouldn't it be enough to save him as well? We don't know if they even survived and if they didn't, they could end up taking him from the shock of being alone suddenly. You're doing what you think will give him the best chance at surviving. No one can ask more, even though I know you will try to give him more anyway./ I hear a whisper and feel the accompanying emotions of love and acceptance when I doubted myself and my plan. Sunny was always kind to me and my whims. Still this sparkling, our sparkling now; just lost his home and only known creators. I wasn't sure how to make it better for him. Supposing the best start was to calm everyone down and knowing that wouldn't happen till we got settled in to our place, I push off and start to trudge forward again. I feel the ghost pressure of Sunny carrying Blue, and know he feels Bee as if he were in his own arms. Still, we had a lot of ground to cover if I wanted to get us home before it started raining, and I never want them to feel the acid rain slap down upon their plating; so I give what comfort and strength I can to them all through our bond, and force them to follow after me.

/How long do you plan on us staying here? You promised me we would never go back to the pits! You made me swear, same as I made you, never would we force one another to watch as the other is attacked and hurt for another's pleasure! There has to be another way. Any other way. Promise me, Sides./ His anger making his "voice" tremble with a low timber rumble snapped me out of my thoughts as I was going over what I was doing and what I was planning. So he had noticed I was walking us towards our "unit" in Kaon? Course he did, my Sunny had an optic for the details. I wonder what his life could have been like if not for me, and our "unnatural and freakish" bond, as our creator so kindly put it when she finally kicked us out for good. I could barely remember what she looked like.

It didn't matter, I couldn't change or fix that, and Sunny has told me time and again, even if I could, he wouldn't want me to. No, now was not the time to dwell on the past that I couldn't change as I sent a pulse of love and reassurance to my other half. I wouldn't do that to him ever again. We had been quick to rise in the pits. Very quick, our handlers were more than happy to pay for the special hairline connection treatment we needed to fit and work our "Adult Mech" forms. They always made a profit on the obvious outcome. Still, I know he hated every second he was jammed in that tight space that was our "Frame"; and even worse, he hated when we didn't win. It was worst still when only one of us was hurt and left the other to worry. No, we left that life behind us after the first two Vorns. Silverblurr and Sunburst were never coming back online. I don't think I could handle it if they did. Still, I don't think he will like what I have been doing for credits recently any better. I quickly shield those thoughts so he won't pick up on them. Now was not the time for him to find out what I had done in order to get us the fuel we needed.

/No love I would never do that to you again. I promised, didn't I? They are dead, as far as anyone knows Silverblurr and Sunburst offlined in the brawl in the Kaon revolt when the pits were stormed by the Autobot elite guard. At least Megatron was good for something. I don't know how long we will stay there, maybe a couple of Orns. We need a place to hole up while we get things settled again, we just lost everything but what is in our other hiding places. Praxus was our best stashed place. We have just lost a lot Sunny. Kaon is again our best bet to go unnoticed and to resettle down after the upset. We need stability, and at the moment that's Kaon. If you like, after everything has been figured out, we can move to our base in Vos or Polyhex. Till then we just need to settle down a bit from the upset. Sunny, we need to give him a stable place to accept us in. To let him and Blue bond in. / I let him know I wouldn't allow the pits to happen again. When we had decided to kill off Silverblurr and Sunburst we had started to take a bit of our profits in chips instead of always fuel and a place to stay. We set up our stash "units" which were just really places that were so far off the reservation no bot would notice or places no longer used by other bots.

Praxus was our best stashed one; but Kaon, despite the pits reminder, was our most used. Vos wasn't set up at the moment so it was out of the question, and while Polyhex was doable, it was too far to walk to in one cycle, as it was we wouldn't get to Kaon till sometime in the morning cycle. I just preyed it didn't rain for a while. We also had a stash in Iacon but I didn't feel safe going there; way too many youngling centers there. No, the cave slightly outside the outskirts of Kaon would be our temporary home while we settled in with the new dynamics. I look down when I hear a slight whimper. While we had taken care of Blue from a very young age, and he was ours, he wasn't a true sparkling when he came to us.

I prey to primus we can do this. At the moment he was starting to get annoyed with all the holding that was going on. If his squirming was anything to go by, which it would have to be until the bond strengthened. I tried not to think too much about what the strengthening would do to the other's bond if they hadn't offlined in the attack on Praxus. I was a demanding Mech, I know, I wouldn't allow any other bond to exist to him but me. So if they hadn't offlined like I believe they have, then they would slowly feel the pain of their bond ceasing as mine took over. I came out of my thoughts again with a slight snarl when I almost walked smack into Sunny's back. I hadn't noticed the night cycle start, apparently some time ago; I was so wrapped up in my musing.

I noticed the problem right away though; Blue's doorwinglets were drooping, which from trial and error, meant that he was getting too drained. As I thought about it, it made sense; none of us had fueled in quite some time. Still, we would have nothing till we settled down in the unit and I managed to get my hand on some energon. With a sigh, I shifted Bee to my other arm when it reminded me. They had given us some of Bee's old toys. Maybe it could distract Blue from his hunger. I quietly went to the other side of Sunny's arm where Blue had buried his face into the crook of his neck and unzipped the bag and froze. There were toys yes, but there was so much more as well, including energon. A smile cracked at my face plate as I reached in and took one of the cubes and a squish toy for Bee. I quickly zipped it back up. Taking a quick sip before letting Sunny and Blue do the same, our systems used to smaller amounts of fuel we would be good on a shared cube. Then carefully I took the last bit in the cube and slowly allowed Bee to drain the last of it from the cube before quietly handing him the toy squishy. I sent a small prey be heard by primus that the Mech seemed to not be able to mind his own business.

With a grin to Sunny, thanking primus for our luck; we resumed our trek in much better spirits then when we first started. We wouldn't all offline right away from starvation at least. There was enough there that while Bee might be cranky about the amount switch up, would give us time to figure out our next few steps with one less worry. Plus, there had been blankets and data pads. I had been meaning to start teaching Blue how to read instead of just downloading things straight to his systems. This gave me a great idea to start their brother bond out. I could teach him to read so that he could read to Bee every night. I got the general feeling of approval from him as I caught the first sights of our unit in the morning cycles light. With a true smile of joy from Sunny, the only other spark awake at the moment, I move a little faster and run to where I know the field generator to be. Clicking the button made the heavy rock face slide away and shows the entrance to our unit. It had taken a lot of pit fights to get this place set up perfectly. I will thank primus every cycle from now on that we took the time to do it. For now it would be our home till we either set up Vos or Bee was old enough to move between bases without too much worry for his health.

/I think we're going to make it, Sunny, I really do. For them we have to, and for you, always and everything for you, my dear bright spark. Always./ I murmur to him as I send out the tendrils to both Blue and Bee as they start to shift and moan in their recharge.

Kaon was the biggest place we had, mainly because it was naturally created, almost as if specifically for us. There was a slight narrow entrance from the rock face which opened up into a semi big circular room. The room was slightly sectioned off. There was a sitting area off to one side where some of Blue's old toys we managed to buy were still sitting from our last time here. It had been quite a while. Then off to the side, and slightly back, there was a table with a few empty cubes left on it. Behind that was another slightly bigger walk path that leads to a parting in three directions. The first room off to the left was what had been used as Blue's room; that he would now share with Bee. There was an actual recharge berth in it. I still feel the pain from the blade I took to the shoulder joint to earn the credits for the two berths. The second was off to the right and was smaller, and only had a natural energon-like substance that was more like a solution then actual energon. We were able to bath in it; the solution always kept clean from the running in and out. The last room was directly out the back and it was mine and Sunny's berth room. It wasn't brand new state of the art stuff, and it was mostly dented and dinged up old things that Sunny and I fixed up; but it was home, our home.

**END OF CHAPTER**:

Ok, hope it wasn't too boring the actual action can't start till next chapter; which I can't get started on till I decide what I am going to do. So as I haven't actually typed up chapter five yet you can still tell me what you think should happen. Sunny and Sides will be together, and will have been close since being sparked but as of right now, I won't be doing any interfacing scenes. Least not till the time comes for that. This could be sooner or later depending on how I lead the rest of the story.

As for Jazz and Prowl, they're not a bad couple, I just like Jazz better with the twins. As it stands, I don't think I will be able to work that in though so it will be as of yet, Prowl/Jazz and Sunny/Sides fic. I am sorry if it seems the story is moving too slowly. Normally I jump in the middle of the interfacing scene and write that out only, so I am trying to take my time and do it right now that I am trying to do a fic with an actual plot to it, with a beginning, middle, and ending. Forgive any spelling mistakes, they are mine and mine alone. Hope it wasn't too hard to read through and that you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think so far! It's the only way I can start chapter five after all!

*Please take note that bas_math_girl is my beta now, and that she is awesome! Perhaps you should think about going to see some of her things?*


	5. Broken Bonds

I don't own Transformers/Beast Wars. Nor do I intend to use this in any way to earn money; honestly it's just my try at getting back into the writing scene after so long away.

**Pairing**: Prowl/Jazz (might stay as them or change later on I like Jazz to be with the twins mostly, but I am not sure it can really work out for this fic, so you can tell me what you think in your reviews!), Ratchet/WheelJack/Ironhide, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (for sure, perhaps Jazz later on if I can manage to work it in, though it might not work out.)

**Rating**: MA because at some point this WILL involve a lemon scene and it contains mentions of underage sex.

**Warnings**: Mentions of underage sex, like WAY underage. I in NO way endorse that so please don't flame me for it. It's just part for the story. Um, yea so in advance I want to say sorry I haven't written in almost 2 years, and I am not asking for a break because of it, but I am not sure this will be the best thing ever; first it has no beta, and I REALLY suck with spelling and grammar. Second I think I have a problem with POVs, and staying in them, and third, The last thing I tried to write (thou haven't posted out of fear of being booed out of fanfiction dot net) I was trying to not be just about the sex part and show details and stuff, but I became so obsessed that I think I put in TOO much detail, I don't know. So I am trying to find a balance, which is like why there is this long warning trying to explain that, so yeah anyway I hope it's not TOO horrible, though it probably is.

**Summary**: One day Prowl and Jazz take their sparkling Bumblebee to the park to play with his new and strange playmate, Bluestreaker. His sire had told him they would be playing and that's all that he cared about. After that he ended up as Blue's baby brother, and his to older caretakers, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, this is there life on the hard cold streets up to and including into the start of the war where he finally seen his original Carrier and Sire again for the first time.

Oh and for the sake of the story and because I don't actually know the answers to what the true measurement would be in former speak, when the story starts out it's about a Vorn before the war breaks out, and these are there ages. I don't know yet if I will actually do the writing on their life on the streets, I might do a few chapter shots, in flashback mode to play them out, or maybe half and half, I haven't decided. We will just have to see. You can tell me what you think in your review.

Bluestreaker: about the mind set and age of a 7 year old

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: about the age of 11

Bumblebee: about the mind set and age of a 4 year old

**A/N**: sorry probably should have told you this earlier, but for me the units of time go something like this:

Nano klick - 30 seconds

Klick - 1 minute

Joor - 1 hour

Cycle - 1 day

Mega cycle - 1 week

Orn - 2 weeks

Vorn - 83 years

I am sure there all messed up, but for the sake of this single story, those are the time frames, if anyone knows the actual time units you can drop me a line and I will fix them up if there all wrong. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**Lost Sparks**

_Chapter Five:_Broken Bonds

Jazz's POV

I want to laugh as another bot tries to help Prowl from his hunched over position. They think it's physical, and in a way it is, it hurts so much and I wince and turn my auto receptors down when another scream tears out of my bonded vocalizer. I know he had already done the same when I first started to scream, it _hurts_ to know it's real, that you're not just imagining it, that the med bots can't make it better. I scream out as another wave of pain hits my spark. I know there is nothing to be done, but still I turn to Prowl and plead, it's not fair I know, but I can't help it. I don't want this, not at all.

"Prowler, please, we have ta go get 'em. Ah can't bear this, he has to be alive, with so much pain, just has to be. That means he has ta be getting further and further away. Ah can't take it, Prowler, Ah need mah sparkling. _Please!_" I beg him again, the same as I did the day we were released and went looking for him. We spent over an orn looking for him in and around the area surrounding the park, and just like the Autobot scouts had said, there was no sign of them or the younglings that had been with them at the time. We gave them the nicknames we knew of, and their resident spy said he would try to find something out about them and get back but that had been an orn ago. All in all Bee must have been away from us for almost six Orns. With each passing cycle the pain gets worse, and I know what I must do, for my mate's sake if nothing else, but the very thought of it kills me. Still, as I turn to stare pleadingly at my mate, and see him doubled over as well, I know it must be done. I could tell him, but really there is no point in both of us agonizing over this. No, I will take care of it alone, tonight. After he finally falls into recharge; neither of us have been getting much of that lately.

What with looking for Bee, and then meeting with the Prime and every bot he thinks might be able to help us. Meeting the Prime any other time would have been wonderful but now I wish I never knew the mech. It's just one more reminder that Bee is not here with me. That my sparkling is gone. There can be no mistaking the pain, the bond is breaking, and it's killing us with it as our sparks try to hold onto the dying thing. I would gladly follow our sparkling anywhere, including deactivation, but Prowl, he had so much more to do and see. I can't let him die here. With a sinking feeling, like I was betraying our sparkling and my mate, I let out another tortured scream when another wave of pain hits. He doesn't answer; doesn't need to. If there was anyway to be tracking them down, we would be. I hear the door slide open, over another pained groan from my mate. I don't bother to glance up; it's probably just another med bot trying to be helpful. Normally I would at least make an effort to lighten the mood, but at the moment the pain was all too much.

"You know, you would think your model would be able to more aptly discern who has just entered the room. If not, I would think of starting; could come useful during the upcoming war," Was the slightly deadpan teasing voice of the Autobot's resident spy. I jerked my head up at the same time I heard Prowl curse; apparently he had tried to jolt out of the berth to get to the other Mech and ended up collapsing under the next wave of pain coming from the bond. The Mech, whose name we still hadn't received, pretended not to notice as he helped him back into the bed. He had sent the med bots packing when he entered the room.

"Did you find them? Did you find Bumblebee?!" Prowl was short and to the point as always, and this one time, I couldn't fault him. Primus please let him be found. Still, he should be carrying Bee if he had been found. So I didn't really need the slight shake of the mechs head to know the answer would be in the negative. I wanted to wail in despair all the same, and my mate's pained groan was the only thing stopping me really. The gentle hand on my shoulder did throw me slightly though. I was about to snap that he could keep his sympathies to himself, that my sparkling wasn't dead, when he started to speak again.

"I didn't find him yet, no, but that doesn't mean anything; after all, he is a sparkling. I have, however, heard a rumor or two about some younglings making hell over in Iacon. Now I don't have any names, but they are said to look like two of the younglings you described to me. Primes given the order, I will be taking a shuttle first thing in the morning. I just figured you could use an update on what was happening to find them," The green and grey Mech explained to me, and I sagged in pain and sorrow again. I wanted my sparkling back so badly. I was about to thank him for the information when Prowl spoke up instead.

"How long?" He asked, obviously in pain.

"How long what?" The Mech asked, slightly confused, to which I didn't blame him. I had no idea what Prowl was asking either.

"How long can the Prime keep giving up resources to look for one sparkling? How long till he starts putting other missions first?" He asked with a gasp, and I realize he is right with a gasp of my own. They're fighting a war; how long could the Prime keep sending his soldiers out to search for one sparkling? How long before this avenue of help was gone? We had nothing left, our unit, our jobs; our everything had been in the city the cons had destroyed. We had been staying here, in the Prime's main unit's stronghold. The medic who was originally taking care of us had agreed that we needed to be monitored for a bit longer, and as there was nothing left in the city, and we had searched _everywhere, _we didn't say anything when the Prime ordered us to be taken with. He had seen us personally, and apologized for not knowing beforehand about the attack to spare us the pain that we were now going through. Then he came and brought the Mech in front of us along with us about half an orn after they had finally settled down and made a strong hold out of the underground bunker. How long did we have left before we were shipped out to some civilian area?

"I don't know how long the search can continue in its entirety. Still, we will always keep an optic and audio out for them of course. The Prime, and everyone here actually, care for the life of ALL sentient life, and that most definitely includes your sparkling. We will always do what we can to make your sparkling come home. I promise, at the very least, I will. Still your right, we're in the middle of a war, and eventually we will need to put the search on a back burner. You needn't worry yourself about such a thing at the moment though. Our current order is to help you search for your sparkling, and until those orders are rescinded I will do them to the best of my ability, as will the rest of my team." The Mech tried to calm us down, and it worked, to a fashion; but Prowl was right, this couldn't last forever.

I don't know what we would do, we had nowhere to go. I was starting to panic, catching in shorter and shorter amounts of air, when another bigger hand pressed against my chest, and holding it steady, a strong voice told me to just move with it. It was slowly working, and shortly my breathing was under control once more. I didn't need to glance up from the big red and blue arm to know who it was. I had just freaked out in front of the Prime.

"Seems we had the same idea then; you may go get ready for the morning, and I will finish informing them of what they need to know. Dismissed." Optimus Prime told his third in command, who just gave a grin and slid silently out of the room.

I didn't know what to do or say, and then it didn't really matter as another scream was ripped out of my vocalizer. The bond was breaking, and if I didn't do something soon, neither of us were going to make it. I let him settle me back down into the bed. When he went to pull his servo away I grabbed onto it tighter. He was the Prime, he carried the matrix. He was the strongest Mech there was, and the matrix accepted that, so I grabbed on tighter because I needed _something_ to ground me down into reality. I don't know if he understood or not but he just sat down quietly on the edge of the berth near my head and held onto my hand. Then I did the most horrible thing in my life, I sobbed and cried out in pure pain as I snapped our bond to our sparkling. I heard Prowl scream out as well, and hoped with my entire spark that he would forgive me.

Still, a moment later the pain died down, and then just went numb. I just grabbed on tighter to the hand and continued to sob. I couldn't feel my sparkling. The stretching was gone, everything was gone. It was over; we would never feel our little Bee again. I could hear Prowl sobbing as well, and I wanted to go to him, I did; but I didn't have the strength to get up. Turns out I didn't need to, because the Prime just went and lifted Prowl up like he weighed nothing and brought him over and laid him down next to me. We spent hours sitting there with the Prime, just crying over our sparkling. I don't really remember when Prowl fell into recharge, but the Prime did nothing but continue to lightly pet both of us and we finally started to fall to our bodies' needs. The last thing I remember seeing was bright blue optics watching over me.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was hooked up the energon line and that I was alone in my berth where I had fallen into recharge with Prowl at my side. The second thing I noticed was that the Prime was sitting in a chair going over reports quietly while still watching over both me and Prowl.

"What do we do now?" I asked him, because I honestly didn't know the answer, and I needed one so I could give it to Prowl when he asked.

"I don't know if your sparkling will be found or not, but either way you will survive, because now that's the only way your sparkling will. He will live on in memories when you tell others about him, and his life. How he made yours all the brighter for having been in it," he tells me, and I almost hate him for it. Almost, because I know he is right, but I don't want to hear that. I want this all to be just some nightmare that I will rouse from as soon as my recharge cycle is over. Still, I didn't know what to do with myself, let alone with my mate. Our family was split, our work destroyed, and I didn't know how to fix that.

"What do we _do_?!" I ask again, because I still don't know. We have no unit, no job, no family, nothing. I tell him this as I plead for him to make it better. He sighs and slips his reports into subspace before coming to me again. I grab onto his servo as it reaches out for my arm. I so desperately want for some bot to make this all go away, and if any bot could then the Prime could. He just looked at me for a moment, and then sighed again before holding onto my servo tightly.

"You and your mate will begin training once your health is back up to my chief medic's standards. You will learn everything you can and you will do as you are told when you are told to do it. You will not do side searches behind my back for your sparkling. However, if you manage to follow those rules, I will of course be glad to continue to help you on your search for your sparkling as much as I am able. Does that sound agreeable to you?" The Prime asks me, and I want to do a lot of things but, as the world seems intent on teaching me as of late, you don't always get what you want.

"It is, thank ya, Ah promise Prime, Ah won't let ya down," I tell him, knowing he didn't have to let two civilians into the army. He could just send us away and tell us that he will let us know if he hears anything about our sparkling. I don't think either Prowl or I would survive that, being stuck doing nothing but waiting to hear if our sparkling was found or not. With a gasp that got me the Primes undivided attention again, I remembered Prowl's earlier question.

"How long can we search for meh 'Bee? Ah mean, completely searching without stopping?" I ask, desperate to know myself how long Bee had before the search would be shelved.

The Prime sighed but he once again took my servo.

"I wish I could say forever, really I do. The thing is, and I know you don't want to hear it but, I do have a war to fight. I will always leave the word out to help all those in need of helping. That is why I am fighting this war, for all those who are too weak or unable to do so themselves. Jazz, I sent our spy out to look for your sparkling's sitters in Iacon. There was some things going down over there, but if they don't come back with something, or some other lead to search down, I can't, in good conscious to those who are dying on the front lines, keep my spy's looking for one sparkling. However, if the timing is favorable, and there are leads, I will of course have them followed. I am sorry, I know you don't want that, but it's the best I can offer," He tells me, and I know I should be more upset, but I just sort of feel numb. If they don't have any leads, my sparkling could be lost forever. I know he is waiting for something.

"Ah, that's, thank you, Ah know you're doing everything dat you can. Thank you. Really. How long till we know what your spy knows?" I ask, finally unable to think of anything else to say.

"That's what I am waiting here for. While it will take a while for him to actually get back here, we have built a new communications device; so as soon as he gets the info he needs, he will comm. back to me. It actually shouldn't be that much longer, and then you will know for sure one way or another what's happening. Jazz, I really do wish there was more I could do to help you." I believe that was the first time I had ever heard the Prime mutter since I first met him.

I was about to answer him when another beat me to it.

"We thank you for whatever you can do for us, Prime. We appreciate everything you have done so far to aid us in finding our sparkling. I promise we will do everything we can to repay you for what you have done for us," Prowl answers before I get a chance; and I snap my head to my mate, wondering how long he has been awake, and if he will ever forgive me for what I have done.

I was about to inform him of Prime's offer to join their side, and that I had said yes, when something made a beeping noise. I started to look about for what it could be when the Prime smiled and tapped his arm, and a miniature vid screen popped up, showing the upper half of his resident spy. I was slightly confused for a minute as to what I was seeing, before it started to actually speak.

"Hey Prime, I managed to catch up with some of the shadier mechs up here, and it does appear as if it was two of the three younglings with Jazz and Prowl's sparkling. Yellow and quiet and red and obviously in charge; however, no bluish type Mech, and no mention of a sparkling." I was about to interrupt that they had to keep searching obviously they had found the younglings and so Bee should be near! Before I could, the Prime held his hand up to keep me silent.

"Well, just get the younglings. I am sure they would be more than happy to give the sparkling back now that the troubles have died down. I believe that they likely were trying to keep him safe," Prime spoke into the screen, and when I heard the sigh from the line, the image, much to my startlement, moved its head about as if it were a live transmission.

"It's a no go, Prime. I already tried that. The mechs were forthcoming about the younglings actions, since apparently it was being done without their permission. You know how little streeters allow that type of thing to go unpunished. I followed as much of the trail as I could, and honestly, Prime, it sounds like they were cleaning house. Even if they did have a safe place here, they were selling, getting credits, and stealing some things. Good news is some of the things stolen are for a sparkling, so that probably means their sparkling is still alive, but after their last theft of med supplies, they went to ground; and good. Nobot has seen anything or heard anything for them since. They disappear better than I do, and that's saying something. They're long gone from here; or at least that's my belief. I've already checked all the local ways out of town, and a few not so local ways out; and nothing. I will look at a few other places, but my guess is they're long gone from here by now. Just wanted to report in."

The Prime then nodded to the vid screen, and it nodded back, before the transmission was terminated; and I was going to cry out that that can't be it, when he looked to me.

"I will inform you if he calls back with any different information regarding your sparkling. I am sorry, I know that wasn't what you were hoping for, but at least you know he is still alive, and they apparently are taking care of him. That's a start. Now I must get to some meetings, and I believe you have something to speak to your mate about, Jazz. I will see you both later hopefully." He patted my leg before walking out of the room; before I could so much as cry, let alone demand for more.

"What? What does he mean, Jazz?" My attention snapped to Prowl, and I remember what the Prime offered me. With a sigh, I turn to face my mate; no time like the present to try and get everything out of the way at once.

"He offered us the chance ta join the 'bots. Now Ah know ya don't like it, says it's killing either which way, but Prowl, Ah don't much see a way around it. Ya know Ah would follow ya to the pit an' back again but Ah am gonna join. He says if we were ta find some leads, and long as we didn't do it behind his back, he would continue to help us look fer 'Bee. Prowler babe, we have nothing left, if we don't take it, we have NO way ta look fer our lil Bee, then what?" I explain in a rush. Primus knows he is likely already mad at me for snapping our bond to Bee, but he never liked the idea of joining a side in the war, not even the slightest bit. I can just imagine how this might make it all the worse because of the way Bee was taken from us.

"I agree we should do everything we can, not only to find Bumblebee, but to help the Autobot's. The Prime has done so much to help us; and the Cons, well they have taken EVERYTHING from us, so yeah, we should help. Still, I don't see how either of us will be of much use; I mean, I know next to nothing about how to fight a war. I will admit you might be better suited to surviving a hard life, but even so; war? How could we possibly be of any use?" I was so shocked by what he replied. I guess the wait was so long that Ratchet took that as my inability to answer, and decided to do it for me as he moved into the room to check on our vitals.

"Assuming you're serious and Optimus is as well, you would be trained in whatever field you test out best in. It would be more Optimus and Ironhide's field of tests, but I would bet my left servo that your mate there would do well in intelligence, pit you probably both would. Your mate there has an _interesting_ background from which to pull from. And, if I recall correctly, all Praxians are made with built-in storage in their CPU, to better equip them for longer and more diverse learning. Like I said, however, that would be more along Ironhide and Optimus area; they would test you out, then put you through the ringer to get you into shape," he explained as he went about checking everything was ok before nodding and clicking our files shut.

"Seems your vitals are all returning to normal; so I think one last cycle in here to be sure that everything is working properly and you should be allowed to be assigned quarters and things should start to move faster if you both decided that this is what you plan to do after all. Oh and, word to the wise, if you end up in my med bay ever again for no good reason I will save the cons the hassle and send you to the matrix myself. Clear?" He stated the last bit, before stalking out of the room and into the bigger main area of the med bay.

With a wide optic stare I look to my mate, and was about to ask whether I should fear for my safety or not when I noticed he was no longer on the berth, but was slowly making his way across the room to my side. With a grunt, he let himself collapse onto the berth next to me. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he pulled me close and kissed me quite solidly on the lip plates. With a moan and a groan of pain, and pleasure, I was all too happy to respond in kind.

"What was that fer?" I ask when he finally pulls back from the kiss. He let out a feint sign and leans his forhelm against mine.

"So you would believe me when I told you I am not upset about what you did. It had to be done, to save both of us. I just wish it didn't have to happen, and I am sorry I made you do it for me. I should have snapped the bond myself or both together. Instead, in my wish to stay connected for as long as possible, I caused you pain, and for that I am sorry, Jazz. It was never my intention to hurt you, ever," He explained, before leaning in for another quick kiss.

With a whimper I push as much as I dare into the bond and the kiss at the same time.

"He is alive, Prowler, he is; and we will get em back. We just have ta stick with it. Sooner or later we will get em back! It's the promise of a lifetime, babe," I whisper into his audio while stroking the back of his healm.

For the first time it doesn't sound just like a fake something being said to make either one of us better. We would do all that was necessary to get to our sparkling, even if it meant we had to walk straight into the pit and back out again.

**End of Chapter**:

Wow, a bit of a longer one, and they will hopefully stay that way. Sorry about any wait you may have suffered through so far, and don't forget to thank my awesome beta bas_math_girl for making this readable to you. Any and all spelling errors are mine, as is any grammar mistakes, please forgive them.

Besides any errors you found I hope the chapter was pleasing, and it's been decided, it will go event by event, showing their life growing up on the street, instead of just in flashbacks. Not to worry though, I will try to keep it balanced between the two parties, and I will keep the fic going for as long as it seems others are interested in it. Yea, that was my shameless way of begging for a review to let me know what you think so far. Of what you think should happen and would like to see.

_Preview of Next Chapter_: The twins and Blue settle into life as Bumblebee's new Family.

*I believe it to be quite noteworthy that I managed to snag bas_math_girl as my loyal beta! Do be kind and go check her fics out!*


End file.
